That One Shot
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: On your first day in New York City, you run into a familiar face...or should I say, Voice?


_**(So, this is my first story featuring an actual person. The idea for this came when my lovely girlfriend and I ware talking about Cry is the Morgan Freeman of Youtube and how we wish we knew what he looks like. Then I posed the situation you're going to read through! Use your names or just random names to fill in the blanks! Also, if you think something is off with personality or something, tell me in a constructive way. Do not constantly berate me for it. I will take the story down, I'm already inches from taking one story down. ENJOY!)**_

You sigh with amazement and look around at all of the really tall building. Having come from one of England's rural areas, you've never seen so many buildings in one place before. You look up at a street sign, trying to figure out where your hotel is. You're friend had set out to find it earlier but you've no idea whether she'd made it or not. You look around, a little fearfully, and accidentally walk face first into a guys chest.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" You gasp, jumping backwards.

"Don't worry about it. You're a tourist, I'm not surprised you're a little overwhelmed. Your accent's really cute by the way." He laughed.

You look up at the man, not much older than you. He has Curley brown hair that seems to have a mind of his own, and bright, sparkly blue eyes, that remind you of pure water.

"Uh...I'm looking for the...uh...Viceroy Hotel?" You ask.

"The Viceroy huh? Well, that's not far from here, so I could walk you there?" He offered.

You could feel your face heating up around your cheeks. There was something about his voice that was familiar, you just couldn't place him.

"Uh...no! Just pointing me in the right direction is fine!" You stammer, not keeping your cool at all.

"I couldn't do that. A pretty, young lady like you, alone in a big city like this? Someone could snatch you up before you get within a meter of your hotel! No, I'll make sure you get inside safe. My name's Alexander, by the way."

"I'm...um...I'm _." You hesitate to tell him.

He offers you his arm and, after a slight pause, you take it. He leads you calmly through the crowds, as if he'd been born in a crowd, whereas the only crowd you've ever been in is a cramped house party when you were five. In under 30 minutes, you arrive at the Viceroy Hotel, both if you panting for breath.

"Of course we get caught by the rush hour!" Alexander laughed.

You nod, your lack of breath preventing you from speaking. He takes your hand and kisses it gently.

"It was lovely meeting you _. I hope that we meet again." He smiled.

You nod your thanks, and try to voice your appreciation. He smiles once again, then set off down the steps just as you get your voice and breath back.

"Thank you..." You whisper.

You turn and walk inside, going over to the reception desk with a sigh.

"Uh, hi. My name's _. I booked a room with _, I think she's already here?" You ask nervously.

"Ah yes. Your friend got here earlier. The two of you are in room 103. She has the key already." The reception lady tells you.

You nod again, and head towards the elevator. You ride up silently, your hand tingling where Alexander kissed it. You've only just met him, and this isn't a Disney movie, so there's no way that's going to happen. You step out on floor one and easily locate your room. You knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice calls from within.

"Who do you think brainless?" You call back.

There's a clicking sound and the door swings open, revealing your friend and room mate _. She grins at you and lets you inside.

"Where the hell have you been? By the way, your black case weighs a tone." She asks.

"I got lost ok? And my case is the red one. The heaviest things in it is my laptop." You sigh, pulling out the object in question.

_ sticks her tongue out at you and you roll your eyes back at her. You open up Youtube and scroll through until you find tour favourite. Cry. You smile as you play his play through of Ib for the umpteenth time. About half way through the first episode, you start to think his voice sounds familiar. You think for a second, then nearly throw the computer off of your lap when you realise who it belongs to.

"Alexander." You murmur.

"What was that?" _ calls from the bathroom.

"Nothing! Just...a jumpscare." You call back.

* * *

The next morning, you and _ head down to the dining hall for breakfast. On your way past reception, the lady behind the desk calls out to you.

"Oh! Miss! I have a message for you!" She explains, handing you a piece of paper.

'Wanna meet up for coffee? I'll meet you at the coffee shop across the road from your hotel at 9:30, if you'd join me. A.' It reads.

You figure it's from Alexander, so you fold it up and slide it into your jeans pocket. _ raises an eyebrow at you, but you shake your head.

"Thank you." You say to the receptionist before going into the dining hall.

"You've got a date already?!" _ gasps, after you explained.

"No. He showed me the way to the hotel when I got lost." You repeat.

"He invited you out for coffee though! That's like, a date over here!"

"So you're saying that every woman who goes out for coffee with her friends is on a date with them?" You snap.

"Fair point. You're going though, right?"

"I dunno. He was nice, but its not like I can start a relationship if it goes further."

"I'd go."

"Well I'm not you."

"No, but you should be. You go, I'll be fine one my own, don't worry."

"Funnily enough I wasn't worried about you."

"You wound me! Anyway, go for it!" She encouraged.

You sigh and look at your watch. Twenty five past nine. If you're going to go, you'd better get a move on. You look at _ one last time before rolling your eyes and nodding. You stand up and leave the hotel, making for the coffee shop.

The bell rings to signal your arrival, and your eyes are immediately drawn to Alexander sitting alone in the corner. He notices you and waves you over. You walk towards him and take the seat opposite.

"_! How are you this morning?" He asks.

Its definitely Cry. Normally, you'd have been squealing and fangirling, but something about this is different. You look him dead in the eyes and say,

"I'm fine thanks. And you...Cry?" A smile spreads across your cheeks.

He choked on his coffee and stares at you wide eyed. He obviously hadn't expected you to recognise him so easily.

"How did you know?"

"Your voice gives you away."

"Ah, I see."

He seems disheartened that you recognise him. Maybe its because he thinks that now you'll only see him for what he does online. That's not true though.

"You never answered my question, Alexander!"

"Huh?"

"You think your being a Youtuber is going to make me see you as a celebrity? When I loom at you, I see a polite young man, who so happens to be famous on Youtube." You tell him.

"_." He mutters.

"Frankly, I'd love to be your friend. You being my favourite Youtuber is just a bonus." You smile.

He stares at you in shock for a while, then he starts to smile. Then he starts laughing, which makes you laugh because his laugh is so contagious. You sit with him laughing, as a new friendship blossoms.


End file.
